


Gonna Give You All My Love

by noctsnipples (kuiperdraws)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Closet Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiperdraws/pseuds/noctsnipples
Summary: Galo is surprised at work with a quick fuck in the closet.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Gonna Give You All My Love

**Author's Note:**

> i did not proofread this, woopsie

Galo was suffering. Like, bad. At this point, every time he even barely got a glimpse of Lio, he couldn’t help himself from thinking about what he’d look like naked. Not even just  _ naked _ , now, it’s progressed on to what he’d look like naked under Galo’s hands, how receptive he would be, what color he would blush. Did Lio get a full body blush? He realizes this is probably not the greatest thing to be focused on while he’s at work, but to be fair, he genuinely cannot stop himself from succumbing to his dirty thoughts about his best friend. 

Lio pointedly doesn’t shower with him, or any of the crew for that matter, despite Galo’s attempts to lure him in at the station. It’s not like they’d be all that close though, the shower room is decently large enough, it is a bit of a boy’s club so they’ve accommodated for that more so than in the women’s locker room. But God, all Galo wants is just a quick peek at him; sure, he feels guilty about trying to convince Lio in just so he can creep on him, but Lio hasn’t fallen for it yet so there’s not too much to feel guilty about. 

Galo just doesn’t understand, either. He’s seen Lio shirtless a handful of times, and he has no qualms walking around their shared apartment in just a shirt and underwear, showing off his long legs. Galo can’t really help himself when his mouth starts watering at the thought of Lio shirtless in the locker rooms, can’t stop himself from picturing a lazy Sunday morning together in Galo’s bed where he gets to trace and kiss every scar on Lio’s chest - which, he’d love to ask where he got those super cool scars from, the ones that run from under his armpits, stretching underneath his nipples and stopping just an inch shy from touching in the center. He’s got a feeling it’s probably a cool story, something from before he became the leader of Mad Burnish, but he also assumes Lio probably won’t talk about it. They look much older than the rest of his little nicks and blemishes, paler and faded, so he figures they’d have to have shown up before the Promare affected him. The Promare did a wicked good job at healing up Lio’s wounds. 

His pining for Lio has gotten so bad that he can’t even focus on his job. It’s gotten a lot slower since the Promare disappeared, but he still rides along in the truck just in case he’ll need his Matoi. Fires have gotten way less frequent, though he does occasionally step in for a kitchen fire here and there because he is just  _ so _ bored now that they’re less high stakes, but even those don’t require his matoi. Lucia is getting pissed, he can tell, because he is just so high energy all the time nowadays. He’s got no outlet anymore, and he thinks that’s probably why he’s so damn horny now. Galo’s brain has no other avenue to push his energy through, so it might as well just redirect to his dick. 

Even now, here in the truck, Lio sits across from him while Lucia is tapping away, hard at work. He can barely look at Lio without getting a half-chub and it’s driving him absolutely nuts. Lio’s catching on, he keeps giving Galo this look like “ _ can I fucking help you?” _ but Galo is not gonna touch that conversation with a ten-foot pole. Even when they get home for the day, Lio is pissed off and irritated with him because Galo is just. Uncontrollably weird sometimes. 

He’s  _ handsy _ . He can’t help himself. Sure, he could just grab that mug Lio can’t reach (the one Galo put there in the first place because he loves to see Lio struggle to get up onto the counter to reach the cabinets), but it is so much hotter to lift him up by his tiny hips and flex just how much bigger he is than Lio.

Yeah, he’s an adult, he’ll admit it. He has a major thing for Lio, and it’s kind of only sort of fueling his size kink but it’s not that big of a deal, he’s an adult, he’s mature, he can be friends with Lio despite his mega huge crush, despite how many times he jacks off thinking about Lio’s skinny waist and his pretty face. 

To be completely fair, Lio’s not being the most platonic friend either. Sometimes they cuddle on the couch. Occasionally, Lio will pinch Galo’s ass when he walks by. Sometimes Galo gets this sneaking suspicion that Lio is walking around in his tiny, tight briefs with his too big sweatshirt - which Galo is pretty sure is  _ his  _ Burning Rescue sweater he got right when he joined the team - because he knows that it riles Galo up. 

It’s all good though, he’s an adult. 

It may mean he has to masturbate two, three times a day now, but it’s fine. He’s a grown man and he can absolutely handle himself, he’s got no problems with shooting one off in the sink or in the shower at home, he’s sure even Remi,  _ probably _ , goes through cycles like this. It’s normal, just hormones.

It’s fine, until it absolutely is not fine any longer. 

It bubbles over like a pot on the stove, and he’s not even the one that starts it. It’s just a random, uneventful day at work, like every day has been for the last eight months since the Promare dipped. But Lio starts it. 

He had been walking down the hall, just minding his own business, ready to go fuck with Lucia and see what she was up to. Lio was nose deep in paperwork, walking the opposite direction, and Galo did his best to avoid looking at him - wanted to avoid getting hard at work. Lio grabs his wrist though, barely looking up from the file he’s reading, and pulls him in the closet that’s  _ supposed _ to hold all their extra gear. It’s mostly empty, no one ever puts back their shit and just leaves it in the locker rooms most of the time, but Galo doesn’t even have time to ask Lio what’s going on before the door has shut and there are hands much smaller than his own working at his jeans. 

It’s pitch black, he can’t see anything but the strip of light under the door, but he doesn’t really need to see much of anything to know that Lio’s wrenched down his zipper and is shoving his hand into Galo’s jeans, cupping his quickly fattening cock while the other presses against his bare chest. 

“Dude, what the fuck are you-,” He’s cut off by Lio’s mouth pressing hard against his own, pinching his lip against his teeth painfully.

He knows not to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he succumbs to it, kissing back with as much fervor as Lio. It’s hot, wet, messy. Lio’s breath is hot against his skin, and when he dips his tongue into Lio’s mouth he’s neutral, maybe even a bit minty, like he’d brushed his teeth not long ago. He rocks his hips into Lio’s tight fist, the dryness edging just this side of painful, his foreskin pulling back with his grip. It’s so dark in the closet, but he can hear Lio rustling with something. 

He feels Lio bump up against his painfully hard dick, and when he grabs at his hips he realizes Lio’s turned around, facing away from him now. 

“Fuck me, idiot.” Lio whispers, wiggling his hips a bit, and Galo’s cock twitches against the cleft of his ass. 

“For someone that wants my cock in him so bad, you’re awfully rude.” He mutters, and despite that he still pokes around with his dick, unable to see where he’s aiming in the dark.

Lio guides him home though, reaching between his legs to press the head to his hole, and Galo’s pretty surprised to see just how wet Lio feels. He pushes in slowly, groaning when the head pops in. 

“Did you finger yourself open for me, Lio?” He asks, breathily, and Lio only whines in response. 

It’s so hot and tight and wet, it takes all of his effort to push in nice and slow, fucking in and out gently to make sure there’s no drag. He reaches down, plastering himself against Lio’s back so he can help jack him off while he adjusts to Galo’s size, but Lio bats his hand away almost frantically. 

“Don’t, I’m gonna cum like this.” He says, and it sends a strong pulse of need through Galo. He squares up his stance, pushing a hand against the small of Lio’s back, and gives a strong thrust up into him. 

He can feel Lio rise up onto his tiptoes as he thrusts, setting a quick and steady pace, the pressure against his hips feels incredible. His hand traces down, feeling just how small Lio’s hips are in comparison to his, even as he fucks up into him. He rucks up Lio’s shirt, feeling over his stomach as he thrusts, wondering if he’d be able to feel his cock pushing into him if they ever tried another angle. The wet squelch of lube squeezing out around his dick is super loud in the closet, and there’s only a little bit of anxiety in the back of his brain that  _ they could get caught like this. _

“Lio, fuck, you’re so hot. It’s good,” He groans, and that opens the gate for Lio apparently, because he just cannot keep it down. Moans and little whispers of encouragement flood out of his mouth now, and Galo figures that’s probably, definitely, going to get them caught if someone walks past. 

So he shoves a few fingers in Lio’s mouth, which admittedly is not the most polite thing but it’s all he can think to do and it seems to sooth him a bit. He’s quieter now, stifling his moans around the thick fingers in his mouth, his tongue worrying at the pads of Galo’s fingers. He grinds his hips deeper into Lio’s, his other hand gripping a bruise into Lio’s hip. The heat is coiling in his stomach, his balls drawing up tighter. It was a surprise to get started so quickly, out of nowhere, but his dick is catching up fast. 

“I’m gonna give you all my love,” He whispers in his ear, moving his hand around Lio’s throat. It’s not tight enough to choke him, it’s just secure enough for Lio to know it’s there, he’s got him, and with his mouth freed up again Galo can hear just how heavily he’s breathing. 

“Cheesy.” Lio grunts out. 

Lio grabs at the fingers around his throat with both hands, just holding them there, not trying to yank them away or anything. He cums like that, squeezing down nice and tight on Galo’s cock, and he focuses on fucking Lio with nice, deep thrusts to get him through it. His little gasps have Galo barely holding on himself, and when he feels Lio go slack in his grasp, he switches to snappy thrusts, grinding his hips in circles until he spills him, breathing hotly against Lio’s ear. He pushes in as deep as he can go, spurting into him in hot bursts, holding him close as he finishes. 

It takes them both a minute to calm down, and Galo doesn’t pull out until he’s gone completely soft, and at that point it really just slides out with little effort on his part. Lio whines, trying to follow him back, but Galo just pats him firmly on the ass. 

“Holy shit. What the fuck was that about?” Galo asks, trying to gingerly wipe himself off with his boxers before he tucks his dick away. 

“You’ve been eyeing me up for months now, I figured you probably weren’t going to do anything about it.” Lio says, quiet, and starts to zip himself back up. 

“Huh. Well, I guess maybe you’re right. I didn’t think you were into me. “

“I’m always right, you’re just dense.” He can hear the eye roll, and it brings forth this bit of nervous energy in him.

“I hope it’s okay I came in you. My bad, I should’ve asked.” 

Lio rests a hand on Galo’s bare chest and huffs. “It’s okay, it was my ass anyways. I’m on the pill, don’t worry about it. If I hadn’t wanted it I would’ve made you pull out.”

Galo rolls  _ his _ eyes now. “Did you do sex ed as a kid? Guys can’t get knocked up. I’m clean though, for what it’s worth.”

“Galo…” Lio sighs, and they both shuffle around in the dark for a minute, both re-situating their clothes. “I’m trans, moron. You really are as clueless as the team says.” 

His first instinct is to reach down and palm Lio through his jeans, which he does. “Huh, you’re right.”

Lio shoves his hand though and reaches for the door, leaving before Galo can even say anything else. It’s not a big deal though, he just supposes he’ll need to change some aspects of his fantasies now. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you enjoyed! i wrote this in like an hour and half while drinking so pls excuse any mistakes haha


End file.
